Smelting Items
Smelting items in Solstice Reborn makes the item better at what it does. If you are enchancing a sword, then it increases your attack, where if you are enchancing a shield, it increases your defense. Also, you can smelt the same item up to 10 times sucessfully. When you sucessfully smelt the first time, the item becomes the item's name +1. If you smelt sucessfully 10 times, it becomes the item's name +10. Also, whenever you smelt an item, the item receives a special type of glow. +1 gears do not glow, and the glow only starts at +2. The glow for a +2 item is just a normal glow without any movements, then once you get to +4 and +5 of the item, the glow goes up slowly. Every gear glows different colours, and honestly I do not know myself what colours the gear will glow once they are smelted. +7 and 8 glows get up to super shinny,and +10 will make the armor shine up all the time. Success Rates and chances of sucess The more high level the item is, the lower chance of smelting it sucessfully it gets. Also, the higher level the item you are trying to smelt is, the more expensive the smelting gets. Smelting to +1 is always at 100%, but smelting to +1 at high levels can get very expensive. Once you smelt an item, it gets more expensive the next time you try to smelt it. Adding Merdian Rs will increase the chance of sucess by 5% each. Once the item becomes +2, you can add Pibriums, which even if the smelting does fail, the item will not disappear. Smelting to +1 is 100%, so please don't waste Meridian Rs trying to smelt to +1. +2 - +10 can be a super low chance, and is super expensive, so please try to add as much Merdians as you can, and make sure to add a Pibrium when you're smelting higher level items so the item will not disappear when you fail. Remember, if you fail smelting, the item will disappear FOREVER '''and the item won't come back even if you beg GMs (well, maybe. Just hope so.) and wait a year for it to return. According to a few people I met in the game, smelting in Essene is the best place to smelt items. It is the land of magic, so normally the chances of sucess there are higher. '''Locations: -'Brynhild': In Summerhill Street, in front of the Accessory shop. There is a Blacksmith room inside with the blacksmith that smelts your items. -'Eir': In Eir, left of the Rogue and Archers skill book trainer. Inside talk to the blacksmith. -'Essene': Outside right next to the Magic Refinery. Suggestions: -Don't try smelting a lvl 40 gear to +10, it is a big waste of time, money, possibly meridians, xens and pibriums. -Always add a pibrium for +3 or higher, it saves you from the chance of losing the item. -Try your best to always smelt in Essene, it works the best for me there. -Use your pibriums, meridians and xens wisely! Don't waste them for low level gears because you only get 7 event special Meridians and 7 event special pibriums. Good luck and happy smelting! Category:Sucess Rates and chances